A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a pair of substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the substrates, and performs display in such away that an alignment state of liquid crystal molecules is changed by applying a voltage to the liquid crystal layer using electrodes formed in the substrates and a polarization state of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is changed. An LCD device performing color display has a color filter substrate including a plurality of color filters different in colors.
A pair of substrates of an LCD device is attached to each other with a sealing material. A distance (cell gap) between the pair of substrates is fixed with spacers. Examples of the spacers include a transparent bead. Beads may not be, however, uniformly dispersed, which may cause reduction in contrast. Therefore, alternatively, a stack of resin layers with a certain thickness may be used as a spacer. Color filters may be used as resin layers in a spacer (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In an LCD device in which one substrate has a color filter layer and a counter electrode covering a spacer, which is formed of color filter layers; and the other substrate has a pixel electrode, a portion of the pixel electrode facing the spacer or a portion of the counter electrode at a place upper than the spacer may be removed, and an insulating film may be disposed between the counter electrode and the pixel electrode (see, for example, Patent Document 2). This enables reduction in the possibility of causing problems such that no voltage is applied to liquid crystals because of an electrical short circuit due to conduction between the counter electrode and the pixel electrode.
Patent Document 1: JP H09-120072 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2002-55349 A